


Destiny's For Fools (I Love You)

by NoGenderOnMars



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, dont know if i succeded, look im content starved okay, tried to make this a bit unusual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGenderOnMars/pseuds/NoGenderOnMars
Summary: Soulmate AURyan went to bed that night looking up at the stars and wishing that wherever his soulmate was that they were seeing them too.-----Akmazian looked down at his wrist and prayed that his soulmate wouldn't judge.





	Destiny's For Fools (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I need more Eos 10 content so thought I might as well make some of my own. Rymazian but its kind of background at least in the first part.

When Ryan was roughly 8 years old his mother used to sit him down on her lap and tell him elaborate stories about star travelling wanderers; of soulmates separated by galaxies of distance and yet finding each other against all hope; of newly discovered quadrants containing the person you were destined to meet found through the power of love and the soulbond. To Ryan it sounded ideal, someone who would always love him and be there for him sounded almost too good to be true. Ryan went to bed that night looking up at the stars and wishing that wherever his soulmate was that they were seeing them too.

\-----

Ryan at 13 at had stopped believing in the power of soulmates. What good was a soulmark if it couldn’t keep his mum and dad together. Being moved around from ship to ship with his father whenever he was stationed with him and coming home to drown in the memories of times when both his parents were there at the old house in Paris. His mother sat him down one morning and told him that just because a soulmark was present didn’t mean that love was also there. It didn’t stop people from trying to make it work but sometimes soulmates just weren’t compatible. There were flaws in the system and to Ryan that made the whole process unforgivable.

\-----

16 was when most people got there soulmark. Proof that somewhere out there someone was destined to love them. Ryan kept his covered constantly a skin toned band that never needed to be removed around his wrist. Most 16 year old showed the mark off, left their wrists hang free like the soulmark was a badge of honour to wear everywhere. A few months earlier Ryan’s best friend had turned 16 and no soulmark had appeared; no soulmark had appeared and Ryan had been the only one left to deal with the fall out. Children could be cruel and Ryan had witness the bullying and avoidance first hand. No one wanted to be anywhere near a markless incase their luck was catching. So Ryan covered his own the minute it appeared but not before commiting the name to memory and held his best friends hand everytime they started to shake.

\-----

Years passed and Ryan at 22 was no less of a cynic when it came to soulmates. Those in the rehab center would talk about how having a soulmark with them at all times helped ground them. Others talked about how lacking a mark drove them down the path of addiction. Ryan never mentioned his soulmark, never talked about the effects that it had on his life and no one asked. Just because marks were mostly public did not mean that some things could not be kept private. Thinking about soulmarks hurt sometimes. Somewhere out there was a person who was destined to share a soul with Ryan; share a soul with someone who’d fucked up their life so thoroughly before even really living it.

\-----

Later at 25 Ryan had gotten his life back on track. A medical degree to his name, a record of service from the academy and the results of the command test clasped in his hand. As he held the piece of paper and thought back on what it had taken for him to get this far. Thought about when he was young and believed that soulmates fixed all of life’s problems back when love was simply a word that meant forever. Ryan rarely missed his past self. 

\-----

28 brought trouble. Could you truly love someone without a soulmark to back your claim up, love someone despite there being no sign that they loved you back? Ryan knew soulmates didn’t work like that. Had been a living witness to countless way the bond could go wrong, could cause heartbreak and suffering. This didn’t stop Ryan from being scared and having doubts. Fortunately life never works out quite the way Ryan plans and somewhere along the way thoughts of soulmates get pushed right out of Ryan’s mind.

\-----

Ryan at 29 was happy. Lying in bed with his Akmazian wrapped up in his arms, Morpheus curled up at the end of the bed purring loudly and the gentle waft of leaves from the over abundance of plants scattered around the room painting the scene for the best moment in Ryan’s life so far. Soulmates were a challenge for Ryan throughout his life, a source of conflict and struggle. Ryan had fallen in love without stopping to think about soulmates, had charted his own course across the universe without predestiny getting in the way and it had brought him Akmazian and he didn’t regret it for a second. 

\-----

Ryan didn’t think about soulmates a lot after that but when ever he did he just hoped that somewhere out there his soulmate was as happy as Ryan was.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it wasnt clear, Ryan has a soulmate that isn't Akmazian but neither of them mind.


End file.
